User talk:Coreysturg
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} Hey Dude, i understand what you said about the "conjecture" and thanks; but seriously saying all that stuff to me was kind of rudeFirebenderFan 00:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down, Jabroni, :1. This is a wikia, bro, your feelings should never be hurt because I told you to follow the rules on how to write an article, seeing how you should have been doing that in the first place. Not to mention the fact that its a website, for fuck's sake. If you're sensitive enough to get your feelings hurt on the web, you're probably too sensitive for the web. Don't let anything anyone says on a website bum you out, dude, because no one knows you. For all anyone knows you could be a giant can of awesome. I'm not calling you stupid or a douche or lame or retarded or any other implied insult, I don't want to insult you, because lets face it, this is the internet, and thats just not that creative, I just want you to not do something anymore, so I told you what you were doing wrong. "Hey man, could you stop doing ABC... its annoying" = not rude. "Hey douche, quit fucking ruining everything..." thats rude and not nearly the approach I took. :2. Don't get bummed cause I criticized something, that doesn't mean I think you're an asshole or that you're not a cool dude, just that you're being unproductive. Everyone is passionate about things and wants to provide your opinion, and honestly I agree with a lot of what you said your opinions were, including Warhawk's likely ability to use Nth metal, hell I'd bet his suit is made out of it. But the problem is, the episodes or creators don't say this, so its not a fact. :3. An easy way to get along with people here is to help out where help is needed, like articles with missing images or histories. A lot of the Static and Zeta stuff are left this way. Correcting the popular articles is a quick way to gather a lot of attention and if done incorrectly, can jazz up a few frownie faces. :Having said that, thanks for wanting to help still after the DCAU is likely to be done. Hell if we keep getting people like you staying interested in it, how can they not do something to try to bring it back, right? --Coreysturg 01:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Dude, now you're jsut putting words in my mouth. I really never siad my feeling swere hurt nor did I imply it. I just said it was rude and maybe you should shut your mouth before you criticize. You're nice guy but youre becoming a little too rude for my critical for my liking. Just because I dont know some thinga about editing doesnt mean you should just start making a whole commotion out of it. Dude this is freaking editing. Its not your whole life. But nonetheless thanks for the help. Just my feeligns were never hurt. Just want you to stop ebing so rude and making like an essay over everything I did wrongFirebenderFan 18:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude, now you're jsut putting words in my mouth. I really never siad my feeling swere hurt nor did I imply it. I just said it was rude and maybe you should shut your mouth before you criticize. You're nice guy but youre becoming a little too rude for my critical for my liking. Just because I dont know some thinga about editing doesnt mean you should just start making a whole commotion out of it. Dude this is freaking editing. Its not your whole life. But nonetheless thanks for the help. Just my feeligns were never hurt. Just want you to stop ebing so rude and making like an essay over everything I did wrong